Without a Trace
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One shot. Immagination sur ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de Kyo et Kyoshiro lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes


_**Auteur: **Yume_

_**Titre: **Without a trace_

_**Sources: **Samurai Deeper Kyo_

_**Déclaration**__**:**__Un flash, une envie soudaine, une pulsion due à Girugämesh, à l'acquisition de mes armes et à la « nuit des arts martiaux ». imagination totale quant à une rencontre entre Kyo et Kyoshiro dans leur jeunesse alors qu'ils ont encore tout deux leurs propres corps. Pour plus d'information, aller lire le manga. À savoir que je ne me base pas sur l'histoire qu'il raconte mais sur mon imagination tordue... Lemon_

_**Recommandations:**__ les albums 13's reborn et Girugämesh du groupe dont le dernier est l'éponyme._

_**Without A Trace**_

Dans la campagne, un soir d'été. Une auberge dans laquelle des cris retentissent. Et le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas des cris de joie. Plutôt des injures même.

Et lorsque l'on s'avance en direction des cris, on se rend compte que ce sont deux jeunes hommes qui s'incendient violemment tout en vidant, les unes à la suite des autres, des bouteilles de saké.

Pour comprendre la situation, il faut pourtant revenir quelques heures en arrière. Et accepter le fait que depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ces deux jeunes hommes sont en concurrence pour un titre qu'ils n'envisagent pas, pour un royaume qu'ils ne veulent pas. Un combat qui, s'ils ne le mènent pas les tueras. Et puis, entre nous, un samurai n'a d'autre fin que de combattre. Et de mourir en le faisant.

Mais revenons quelques heures plus tôt, alors que la tenancière signale aux occupant que le repas est prêt; et que tous se rejoignent dans la pseudo intimité d'un salon bondé …

À la gauche de la propriétaire, une place vide. Et à sa droite, un jeune homme brun. Ses longs cheveux attachés en une épaisse queue de cheval, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux aussi bruns que sa chevelure et exprimant tout à la fois surprise et haine sans bornes, rivés dans ceux du nouvel arrivant apparaissant à peine dans l'encadrement du shôji.

Un sourire vil, des cheveux ébènes flottant librement dans la brise nocturne dont la pointe se logeait au creux des reins, et des yeux rouges sanglants, flamboyants, à tel point qu'en y plongeant vous pensiez sauter dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour vous y noyer, ou plutôt vous y consumer.

Un frisson parcours tout les clients présents alors que la gérante sourit doucement.

- Je t'attendais …

- …

- Tu es en retard!

Elle tourne vers lui un regard menaçant. Et seul le sourire s'efface sur le visage du démon, un air à présent sérieux trônant sur son visage.

- J'étais occupé. Tu n'avais pas à m'attendre, dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place.

Il pose son katana à sa droite, la lame vers lui; signe de respect et de non-hostilité.

- Il n'y a plus de chambre. Le jeune homme que voici, dit-elle en désignant le brun à sa droite, à accepté de partager la sienne. Tu as donc l'obligation de bien te tenir avec lui.

- Eh bien Kyoshiro? Tu te fais âme charitable ou c'est pour mieux me transpercer pendant mon sommeil?

Ces yeux sont toujours rivés à ceux du brun, goguenards et violents, maitrisés.

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait toi, fils du démon!

Ils se toisent, le regard froid et inquisiteur.

- De toute façon jeunes hommes, il est trop tard à présent.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Bien Madame.

Ils se regardent une dernière fois avec hargne puis se mettent à table en silence. Un regard dur pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre. Le tout sous celui, blasé de la tenancière qui préside la table.

Les clients assistent à la scène, stupéfaits. Et lorsque les plats arrivent, c'est dans un silence troublé que tous commencent à manger. Puis les conversations reviennent peu à peu, d'abord timides puis plus affirmées avant de revenir à la normale sous les yeux à présent bienveillants de la vieille femme.

Le repas est à peine finit que les deux samurai se lèvent, toujours sans mots, silencieux jusque dans leurs gestes, nobles, effrayants.

- Dis moi Renarde, tu en sers toujours?

- Toujours, Démon. Et à l'heure habituelle. Tu en veux?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Amènes-en pour trois!

- Bien.

Il quitte la salle, suivit d'un Kyoshiro étonné qui le dépasse soudainement.

- Suis moi. Tu ne sais pas où est la chambre.

- À tes ordres Mibu!

- Arrête avec ça …

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne suis pas comme eux … moi j'ai un cœur.

- Un cœur? Tu aimes donc? Mais qui ça? Sakuya?

- …

- Kyoshiro … Tu n'aimes pas Sakuya. Tu ne sais pas aimer!

- Parce que toi tu sais peut être?

- Qui sais …

- Je ne te crois pas ; toi l'assassin, samurai maudit à la chevelure plus noire que la nuit et aux yeux plus rouges que les brasiers des Enfers? Capable d'aimer?! Laisse-moi rire.

- Fais comme tu veux …

- C'est là, dit-il en désignant le fusuma devant lequel ils se trouvent à présent.

Kyo fait glisser la cloison et pénètre dans une chambre; spacieuse, éclairée, dotée d'une fenêtre laissant voir la campagne alentour sous les feux rayonnants de la lune, plein et légèrement teintée de pourpre.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, j'ai a faire.

- Va, Mibu; va tuer ceux que tu pourchasses.

Un murmure suivit d'un éclat de rire bref alors qu'un grognement retentit et que la cloison se referme.

Kyo soupire et se poste à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant en grand. De là où il est, il aperçoit l'engawa qui longe l'auberge identique à une maison quelconque, en plus spacieuse.

Il vient souvent ici, il aime les sentiments qui ressortent de cette auberge, tout en ne sachant pas les nommer. Peut être de l'humanité, du respect et de la convivialité. Après tout, la Renarde n'en est plus une aujourd'hui.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête à l'extérieur; appréciant le vent frai de la nuit. Le fusuma s'ouvre a nouveau puis se referme. Au bruit des pas le brun sait qu'il s'agit de la propriétaire. Il soupire légèrement mais ne laisse rien paraître.

- Il est parti?

- Oui,tu as vu la lune? Ce soir, il ne chasse pas une proie; mais tout ce qui se mettra en travers de son chemin…

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il attendait peut être que tu interviennes?

- Pourquoi faire? Combattre avec moi? Il n'a rien à y gagner!

- Sauf le cœur de Sakuya, Kyo…

- Je le lui donne, je n'en veux pas…

- Fils du démon, …

- Tais-toi Renarde! Reviens plus tard, je vais sur le toit.

- Que veux-tu y faire?

- Regarder l'hécatombe provoquée par le Mibu sous le regard de la lune sanglante!

- Elle est pourtant bien fade face a tes yeux, fils du diable.

Un rire sarcastique s'élève alors qu'un coup de vent chargé de menace signale le départ du jeune homme.

La femme soupire et retourne à ces autres clients. Elle reviendra plus tard boire avec ces deux samurai capricieux, indécis et… amoureux.

De son côté, Kyo s'est posté au sommet de l'auberge. Il observe le village qui apparaît un peu plus loin, dans le méandre de la rivière. Une étincelle vrille la nuit, signal du départ. La danse commence. Kyo s'envole dans le ciel nocturne.

Tout à l'heure si calme, il est à présent en train de courir, son sabre à la main. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreint. Il se stoppe; ne comprend plus ses réactions. La peur ne s'insinue pas en lui, la mort l'attire et les combats l'attisent. Il ne connait pas la peur.

Alors pourquoi sent-il quelque chose lui comprimer le ventre, lui vriller les entrailles? Pourquoi reprend-il sa course, incapable de ne pas répondre à l'appel que son aura capte?

Alors qu'il approche, l'odeur de la mort et du sang envahissent ses narines. Vite chassées par une odeur de peau; l'odeur de SA peau. Suante, vibrante, …blessée. En vie.

Il accélère la cadence et arrive bientôt aux portes du village alors qu'une maison s'enflamme. Il suit l'odeur du combat, le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent. Pour tuer.

Le sentiment de tout à l'heure l'assaille à nouveau alors qu'il aperçoit Kyoshiro en plein combat et… en difficulté.

Il prend le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur et sa respiration chaotique puis avance lentement à contre courant des assaillants de son meilleur ennemi, caché parmi les ombres que projettent les flammes infernales.

Aucune pitié ne dicte ses pas et ses mouvements, fluides. Aucune pitié ne s'empare de lui alors qu'il tue. Les uns après les autres, tous succombent. Seulement Kyoshiro est déjà presque à terre, submergé par la fatigue des combats précédents.

Kyo se démène, tue plusieurs adversaire à la fois; prend du plaisir à tuer. Accepte de sacrifier sa chair pour la mort d'un adversaire. Son corps se couvre de sang alors que ses yeux déjà sanglants se teintent d'un pourpre carmin rappelant le sang encore chaud coulant sur la peau d'une plaie a vif. Plus qu'un et il pourra s'attaquer à ceux qui encerclent Kyoshiro.

Lorsque ce dernier met un genou à terre, il vient à bout de son dernier adversaire et réussit de justesse à parer le coup destiné au jeune homme. Il engage le combat, protégeant le corps à terre, éliminant ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près à son goût avec des gestes mécaniques.

Il les élimine un par un et, alors qu'il vient à bout du dernier, une main agrippe sa cheville, le forçant à délaisser sa proie agonisante.

- Pourquoi?

- Comment ça?

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul! Pourquoi es-tu intervenu?!

Il ne répond pas, se défait de l'emprise du jeune homme au sol et quitte la scène pour se fondre dans la nuit, blessé.

De son côté, Kyoshiro se pose des questions… Pourquoi Kyo l'a-t-il aidé? Pourquoi? Alors qu'il était prêt à mourir…

Il ne comprend pas mais, décidé à connaître, le pourquoi du comment, il se relève et part en direction de l'auberge. Il sait qu'il le trouvera là-bas.

S'appuyant sur son sabre pour marcher, il entreprend de rentrer. Mais c'est sans compter sur les magnifiques entailles qui ornent son corps. Et après trois pas, il s'effondre ; ses jambes ne le portent plus.

- Eh merde! J'veux pas croupir ici moi! Veux pas mourir là et qu'on croit que c'est l'autre enfoiré qui m'a tué.

Il murmure inlassablement et, alors que ses murmures se font gémissement inaudibles, il aperçoit une silhouette qui vient vers lui? Il tend la main vers elle, puis s'effondre, inanimé.

La silhouette devient moins floue et deux rubis étincellent dans la nuit. Kyo est revenu le chercher mais ça, Kyoshiro ne le sait pas ; évanoui dans l'herbe, couvert de multiples plaies béantes, il ne ressemble plus alors à un samurai, plutôt a un ange mourant.

Un ange vaincu face a un ange déchu.

Gabriel face a Lucifer...

Kyo nettoie le sabre a terre et le range dans son fourreau. Puis il arrache des bouts de tissus afin de faire de multiples garrot au corps inconscient.

Ses propres plaies saignent encore alors qu'il soulève le corps de Kyoshiro ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se mettre en route pour l'auberge.

Il avance lentement, ses blessures additionnées au poids de son meilleur ennemi le fatiguent et l'affaiblissent.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin en vue de l'auberge, il lance un bref sifflement afin de prévenir la tenancière de son arrivée. Celle-ci accourt à présent vers lui et se décide a l'aider a marcher en voyant leur état.

Sur ordre de la vieille femme, Kyo porte le corps de Kyoshiro jusque dans leur chambre et le dépose a même les tatamis, s'allongeant à ses côtés, épuisé.

Il a laissé le fusuma entre-ouvert pour que la Renarde puisse entrer avec les mains pleines. Une fois dedans, elle referme la cloison et crée une lumière tamisée pour pour voir y voir sans agresser les yeux des blessés.

- Kyo...

- Occupe toi d'abord de lui. Je n'ai presque rien. Jusque des égratignures.

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu pourtant.

- Izumo no Miko. D'abord. Lui.

- Comme tu voudras, fils du diable.

Le brun soupire et se couche plus confortablement alors que la propriétaire s'active sur les blessures du corps inanimé.

- Tu as très bien fait les bandages de Kyoshiro ; pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas fait pour toi?

- Pas le temps.

- Je vois.

Un silence passe, simplement entrecoupé par le bruit du pansage.

- Dis moi Kyo, pourquoi le protèges-tu alors qu'il est ton ennemi?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce qu'il est mon meilleur ennemi, celui qui me connait le mieux. Ma plus grande force et…

- Et…

- Ma pire faiblesse. Je suis le seul a avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur lui Renarde, le seul.

Il soupire à nouveau, se lève et quitte la pièce par la fenêtre. Laissant la vieille femme seule alors que Kyoshiro reprend doucement conscience.

- Où suis-je?

- À l'auberge.

- Ah, merci Madame.

- Je m'appelle Izumo no Miko et c'est à Kyo que tu devrais adresser tes remerciements.

- Pourquoi?

- Demande-lui.

- Où est-il?

- Sur le toit.

- Merci.

- Tiens prend ces bouteille de saké et ne force pas trop.

- Merci, Izumo no Miko.

- Miko suffira Kyoshiro, dit-elle en refermant la cloison derrière elle.

Kyoshiro sourit, attrape quelques bouteilles de saké et monte sur le toit en passant par la fenêtre lui aussi.

- Kyo, attrape.

Une main se lève et saisit une bouteille au vol.

- Merci.

- Kyo?

- …

- Kyo!

- Quoi? Répond-il en buvant au goulot.

- Qui est-ce qui m'a ramené?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Menteur!

- C'est vrai. C'est pour ton bien.

- Dis moi qui m'a ramené!

- Je te jure que tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Dis. Le. Moi!

- Très bien. C'est moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Comment ça pourquoi? Pour quoi « pourquoi » ?

- Pourquoi tout ça?

- …

- Répond: pourquoi es-tu intervenu? Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené? Pourquoi Kyo!

- Pour que tu ne meures pas.

- SALAUD!

- Arrête Kyoshiro. Regarde la vérité en face! Si j'étais pas intervenus tu serais mort! Et cela aurait été pareil si je t'avais laissé là-bas!!

- Et si c'était ce que JE voulais?!

- Tu n'en as pas le droit Kyoshiro. JE suis ton ennemi et JE suis le seul à pouvoir décider de ta vie ou de ta mort.

- Je ne te dois rien!

- Si, la vie a présent.

Un silence pesant se met en place ; vite coupé par une crise de taux de Kyo qui finit par cracher du sang.

- Tu es blessé?!

- Non.

- Alors c'est quoi ce sang?

- T'occupes pas de ça.

- Mais MERDE! Tu te vides de ton sang lentement mais sûrement et je devrais te regarder sans rien faire!

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

- Depuis que je t'aime, crétin!

Un murmure. La dernière phrase n'était qu'un simple murmure. Un simple murmure qui a pourtant explosé aux oreilles des deux jeunes hommes. Et alors que l'un se tait en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, horrifié ; l'autre, trop surpris, relâche son combat contre la douleur qui incendie ses poumons et s'évanouit, dégringolant de son perchoir.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kyoshiro le rattrape in extrémis au bord du toit.

- Fais attention jeune homme et ramène-le dans la chambre, il faut le soigner.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant?

- Il voulait que je m'occupe de toi en premier.

- C'est vraiment lui qui m'a ramené?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? De plus ses plaies semblent être internes! Il est totalement inconscient.

- Qui sait. Il a surement ses raisons.

- Vous pouvez le soigner n'est-ce pas?

- Kyoshiro. Que ressens-tu, là maintenant, au plus profond de toi même?

- De la peur…

- Pourquoi?

- Il est le seul élément stable de ma vie. Une sorte d'amarre immuable. S'il meurt je n'ai plus aucun repères.

- Si ça avait été lui à ta place tout à l'heure ; qu'aurais-tu fait?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Réfléchis Kyoshiro. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place?

- Probablement comme lui, répond-il après un long silence.

- Donc tu as ta réponse.

- Comment ça?

- Réfléchis et tu comprendras. Maintenant va dormir, je m'occuper de Kyo.

Il hoche la tête et va se coucher dans un coin de l pièce; calmant sa respiration à la manière des aikidoka et des pratiquant de kendo, il s'endort rapidement.

La Renarde reprend son inspection. Quelques côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et de multiples entailles sur la peau certaines ressemblant à d'immenses sourires et laissant apparaître l'intérieur du muscle tailladé.

- Tu as de la chance d'être résistant Kyo. Un autre que toi serait déjà mort. Et heureusement pour toi que Kyoshiro c'est endormi sinon je n'aurais jamais pu te soigner comme je vais le faire. Tu risques simplement de dormir tout demain.

- Pas grave. Fais le!

- Très bien. Mais d'abord, dis moi pourquoi l'as-tu aidé?

- À ton avis Miko?

- Ah, j'avais donc vu juste!

- C'est très possible. Comment va-t-il?

- Fatigué mais bien. Je te l'ai dit, il dort.

- Occupe toi bien de lui pendant que je dormirai. Et garde le dans le coin. Il faut qu'on discute lui et moi.

- D'accord Kyo. On y va?

Un grognement lui répond en signe d'accord et l'incantation commence.

Avoir le don de guérison est certes efficace mais pas sans conséquences. Autant pour celui qui guérit que pour celui qui est guérit; tout deux en sont conscients.

En effet, le premier devient irascible et perd ses forces alors que le deuxième tombe dans une semi-léthargie, une sorte de coma réparateur ou destructeur s'il se réveille avant la fin de la guérison.

Une fois l'incantation terminée, la vieille femme se redresse et recouvre le corps alanguit de Kyo de couvertures.

Elle se retourne sur un Kyoshiro endormi, apaisé, qu'elle couvre lui aussi. Elle connait leur histoire, elle connait leur destin. Mais elle connait également plein de chose sur eux que leurs créateurs ignorent.

Seul Maitre Muramasa connait également ses secrets interdits; tels que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent, les liens qu'ils tissent.

Car avant d'être des expériences Mibu, ils sont des êtres humains dotés des mêmes caractéristiques psychologiques que les autres. Seuls leurs capacités physiques et leur combativité hors norme les différencient.

Elle soupire en les regardant.

Tout deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, le plus loin possible de l'autre mais pourtant dans la même pièce. Et le plus important, _dormant_ dans la même pièce.

Elle sourit et ferme la fenêtre avant de ranger les bouteilles restantes et son matériel de pansage, sorte d'hôpital ambulant.

Elle s'assoit près du fusuma au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait besoin d'elle – après tout c'est elle qui tient cette auberge – et se met à les veiller.

La nuit passe,sereine ; à peine troublée par les gémissements gutturaux émis par Kyo et Miko quitte la chambre à l'aube pour préparer le repas des autres clients.

Alors qu'elle cuisine, une pensée voit le jour en elle. On dit que quelqu'un n'est lui-même que lorsqu'il dort. Et, d'après ce qu'elle a pu voir cette nuit, ce « on dit » est vrai.

L'air paisible et souriant de Kyoshiro et celui de Kyo, torturé, comme fragilisé, dévoilant les faiblesses de son âme et de son cœur.

Décidément, elle avait bien fait de les mettre ensemble ces deux là.

Les premiers clients se lèvent et se dirigent vers le bain en lui souhaitant le bonjour alors qu'elle préparer un plateau particulier pour les deux hommes à l'étage.

Une fois le plateau prêt, elle prend sa pharmacie et décide de monter leur apporter le tout dans leur chambre.

Elle entre dans la chambre alors que Kyoshiro semble seulement se réveiller, fixant Kyo d'un air ébahit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Oui, euh… non. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop.

- Explique-toi.

- Déjà il dort dans une pièce où il n'est pas seul, avec une personne en qui il n'a aucune confiance. Ensuite…

- Ensuite?

- Ensuite, il gémit à intervalles réguliers et pleure sans discontinuer.

- Et alors?

- Alors? Mais… Kyo ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent, si tant est qu'il ressente parfois quelque chose. De plus, il dort toujours seul dans de grands espaces pour être libre de ses mouvements et entendre venir les gens de loin. Et enfin…

- …

- Enfin Kyo ne gémit pas! Il râle, grommelle, crie, hurle, parle calmement à l'occasion, fais preuve d'arrogance, ou encore de mépris avec un air dégouté mais en aucun cas il ne gémit!!

- Kyoshiro, Kyo ne dort pas…

- Pardon?

- Il ne dort pas. Il est dans un état semi-comateux qui permet sa guérison.

- Mais, pourquoi?

- Ses blessures étaient trop importantes. Il avait les côtes brisées, un poumon perforé et les entailles que tu as pu voir.

- Ce n'était que des égratignures!

- Viens voir…

Elle pose le plateau par terre et s'approche du corps allongé. Elle soulève la couverture et défait les bandages souillés d'un sang poisseux ; de toute façon elle doit les changer.

Kyoshiro la regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce n'osant bouger et encore moins s'approcher.

- Viens Kyoshiro. De toute façon il est loin de se réveiller.

Il s'approche lentement alors que Miko défait les derniers bandages.

Sur les plaies le sang a coagulé, maquillant d'un noir écœurant les fentes qui recouvrent la peau d'albâtre du samurai.

Et alors qu'il découvre les plaies immenses de l'abdomen de l'homme à ses pieds ses yeux se glacent de surprise, d'horreur, de peur mais aussi de douleur.

- Regarde bien cette plaie Kyoshiro. Regarde la de tout tes yeux, de tout ton être, de toute ton âme et de tout ton cœur et dis-toi qu'il en a trois autres similaires dans le dos. Mais surtout que c'est pour toi qu'il les a.

- …

- À présent, veux-tu toujours mourir?

- Je…

Elle le laisse se dépatouiller avec ses sentiments et refait les bandages de Kyo, nettoyant les plaies noyées par le sang caillé qui a coulé toute la nuit. Apposant ses mains au niveau du torse, elle vérifie l'état de guérison interne.

- Comment va-t-il?

- S'il reste endormi jusqu'à ce soir, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas!

- Ah bon? Alors que signifient ces larmes qui dévalent tes joues?

- Je…

Il porte la main a ses joues et rencontre une présence humide… des larmes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je sais et je vais te le dire. Tu aimes ce stupide samurai à deux yens. Et tu as peur pour sa vie, tout simplement. C'est humain.

- Je ne suis pas humain.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas Mibu.

- En effet, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Alors qu'es-tu jeune homme?

- Un ersatz d'humain créé par les Mibu.

- Et lui, qu'est-il?

La question semble le surprendre, mais il réponds quand même.

- Lucifer réincarné.

- Un ange déchu donc…

- …

- Tu te trompes Kyoshiro. Kyo est comme toi. Il est le dernier enfant créé par les Mibu. Depuis il n'y en a plus eu. C'est pour ça qu'on dit de lui qu'il est « l'enfant démon »!

- Alors que sommes-nous Miko?

- Des âmes malchanceuses dont le seul but est de succéder au Roi rouge, d'après les Mibu.

- Et d'après vous?

- D'après moi? Deux jeunes samurai ambitieux, un peu paumés et… amoureux.

- …

Il la regarde ébahit et soudainement muet.

- Surveille-le, ne bouge pas d'ici sans que je sois là; il faut faire attention à son état. Tu as à manger dans le plateau. Je dois m'occuper des autres clients.

- Merci Izumo no Miko.

- Ne me remercie pas et vit!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu lui demanderas quand il se réveillera, vous devez discuter tout les deux. Et puis… je n'aime pas les samurai dépressifs.

Et sous le regard étonné et incompréhensif de Kyoshiro, elle récupère sa pharmacie et sors de la chambre, refermant le fusuma derrière elle.

- On aura tout vu, hein Kyo. Maintenant je dois veiller sur toi, alors que hier soir c'était moi, à deux doigts de mourir et toi qui veillais sur moi. Et me voilà en train de te parler alors que tu es dans le coma… Il paraît que les gens dans le coma nous entendent leur parler ; tu me le diras , ne Kyo, si tu m'as entendu te parler?

- …

- Oui tu me le diras. Tu râleras, encore, et moi je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

C'est ainsi que commence la journée. Dans le calme qui succède aux révélations, à la compréhension.

Lorsque la pension se fait vide, Miko le rejoint, lui disant d'aller prendre un bain et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Kyoshiro acquiesce. Il sait qu'entre les mains de la tenancière Kyo ne craint rien ; elle va surement changer ses bandages, à nouveau, et veut lui épargner la vision des plaies encore ouvertes.

Il se lave avec minutie alors que son âme se tourne à nouveau vers l'état de Kyo. Il s'inquiète c'est vrai, il n'y peut rien.

Dans la chambre Miko fait les derniers ajustement pour la guérison des plaies internes et change les bandages toujours poisseux de sang cette fois rouge brunâtre.

Elle nettoie à nouveau les entailles et applique une crème sur les plaies à vifs les plus importantes. Un gémissement rauque et puissant sort de la gorge de Kyo suivit par de nombreux sanglots.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard Kyoshiro entre en trombe, habillé a la va vite et lui demande ce qu'il se passe, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je fais cicatriser ses plaies. Seulement le produit donne la sensation de se brûler lorsqu'on l'applique.

- C'est pour ça qu'il…

- Oui. Dans l'état où il est, il ne peut pas contrôler la douleur, ni ses réactions.

Elle se lève doucement après avoir finit le dernier bandage et reprend le plateau vide ainsi que ses affaires.

- Veille bien sur lui Kyoshiro.

- Je…

- Il ne doit pas sentir de courant d'air mais tu peux le toucher. Ça le rassurera surement.

- Merci.

Elle sourit en refermant le fusuma derrière elle.

Aussitôt Kyoshiro recouvre Kyo de sa couette et se couche à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux d'ébène du bout des doigts et lui racontant certains passages de sa vie. L'après midi suit son cours.

- Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre Kyo? On était au palais du Roi rouge. On devait avoir dix ans. On s'est croisé par hasard, toi l'enfant démon et moi le Mibu d'élite; soit disant…

Il se perd dans ses souvenirs et raconte ainsi leur enfance, leur adolescence aussi. Contant son histoire sans arrêter ses caresse sur les longs cheveux de son meilleur ennemi… meilleur ami?

Depuis le début de son discours, il a changé de position, il est à présent presque collé au corps de Kyo et la tête de ce dernier repose sur son torse alors qu'au dehors la nuit tombe sur la campagne environnante. Elle a bougé toute seule, comme si la présence de Kyoshiro l'apaisait; comme s'il la recherchait.

- Dis Kyo, tu te rappelles notre première rencontre avec Sakuya?

À présent il chuchote.

- C'était il y a deux ans; tu te rappelles, c'était au printemps. On était à Edo. On ne s'était même pas vu à trop fixer ce magnifique cerisier…

Il laisse le silence s'installer, le temps de bien se remémorer les circonstances.

- On a atteint l'arbre en même temps et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'on l'a vue et que nous nous sommes aperçus. On était presque sous cet immense cerisier en fleur et les sakura volaient tout autour de nous dans la brise légère.

Il soupire légèrement à ce souvenir; nostalgique.

- Et elle; elle, elle était sous ce cerisier et avant même qu'on ai pu ouvrir la bouche elle nous a dit « Je…

- « Je vous attendais ». Oui Kyoshiro, je me souviens de tout cela.

Kyoshiro a arrêté de caresser les longs cheveux de Kyo. Il le regarde, surprit et… soulagé aussi semble-t-il.

- Tu t'es réveillé.

- Il semble bien. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?

- De quoi? Oh… ça! Je peux continuer si tu veux mais je pensais que tu avais faim.

- Aussi. Mais Miko va monter, je peux encore attendre.

- Et moi si j'ai faim?

- Tu dois attendre aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- C'est obligatoire quand on se fait guérir comme je l'ai été.

- …

- De façon accélérée.

- Pardon?

- J'ai déjà une grande vitesse de cicatrisation et de guérison. Alors avec la technique que Miko a utilisé, cette vitesse a été multipliée. Je suis encore un peu faible à cause du contre coup ou « choc post-traumatique » et de la guérison utilisée mais je suis totalement guéris.

- …

- Respire Kyoshiro. Et passe moi mon Tenro.

- Je… tiens.

Il lui tend son katana et le regarde le couver du regard, un tiraillement dans le ventre.

- Tes blessures? Lui demande alors Kyo.

- Je peux bouger et je n'ai pas eu à dormir toute la journée, donc ça va.

- Vas-y moque toi.

- Moi? Jamais voyons…

Kyo rit légèrement et sort son sabre du fourreau. Le Tenro brille entre ses mains et Miko rentre alors qu'il joue doucement avec, une joie enfantine sur le visage.

- Pose ce katana tout de suite!

- Mais Miko…

- J'ai dit. Tout. De. Suite. Kyo!

- C'est bon, je le range.

- Kyoshiro écarte toi s'il te plait.

Ce dernier se relève et va se placer sur son propre futon.

- Alors voyons voir ça.

Elle défait les bandages et découvrent tout les plaies cicatrisées.

- Retourne toi… C'est bon, tu peux te rallonger. Celles de ton dos sont impeccables aussi. Tu auras juste quelques cicatrices en plus.

- Elles finiront par s'effacer un jour; comme les autres.

- Pas forcément. À cause de la cicatrisation, elles risques d'être indélébiles.

- Je pourrai peut être les effacer moi.

- Non Kyoshiro. Aucun Mibu ne peut faire ça sur le corps de Kyo.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis « l'enfant démon ». La magie de ton clan ne peut rien sur mon corps.

La voix de Kyo s'éteint dans un murmure alors que Kyoshiro baisse les yeux.

- Va chercher le plateau dans la cuisine s'il te plait Kyoshiro.

Il se lève et disparaît dans le couloir alors que Miko vérifie l'état interne de Kyo.

- Alors?

- Tu es guéris. C'est impressionnant, la vitesse à laquelle tes os se sont ressoudés et tes chairs ont cicatrisées.

- Tu sembles oublier que je me régénère déjà rapidement à la base!

- C'est vrai.

Kyoshiro revient, un plateau prêt a déborder dans les mains.

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous devez vous reposer ce soir. Vous discuterez demain.

Tout deux hochent la tête et elle sort, les laissant seuls.

- Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je sais mais je préfère quand tu dors.

- À cause de mes yeux?

- Non. Tes yeux ne me gênent pas.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Alors approche.

Il obéit. Il n'a rien à perdre de toute façon. N'est-ce pas?

Ils mangent côte à côte, en silence. Chacun se demande à quoi peut bien penser l'autre.

- C'est toi qui m'a veillé toute la journée?

- Oui.

- Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que me raconter ta vie?

- Non. Pas envie. Et comment sais-tu que…

- Bah, j'étais que dans un semi coma donc j'ai entendu pas mal de choses. Pas toujours très nettes mais il m'est facile de reconnaître ta voix.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Quand je te parlais, tu ne gémissais plus et dès le moment où j'ai été contre toi, tu as arrêté de pleurer.

- Oh.

- Et puis; j'en avais envie.

- Merci.

Kyoshiro le regarde étonné puis sourit.

- On recommence quand tu veux, murmure-t-il.

Kyo fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et ils finissent de manger en silence.

Kyoshiro se lève et va poser le plateau vide devant le fusuma puis va se coucher dans son futon.

- La fenêtre…

- Pas de courant d'air Kyo.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle veut pas. C'est tout.

- Elle me cherche la vieille.

- Pour l'instant elle sait très bien où tu es!

- Ah ah quel humour.

- Rabat-joie.

- Râleur!

- Ah ça c'est la meilleure. C'est moi le râleur! Tu t'es vu? Jamais content, toujours en colère ou en train de grogner!

- La fermer j'ai mal à la tête!

- T'as qu'à dormir.

- Faut que je marche, que je me bouge! J'ai déjà dormi toute la journée!

- Elle a dit de pas bouger.

- On s'en fou, aide moi à me lever!

- Non.

- Tu fais chier Kyoshiro!

- Je dors.

- Connard!

- …

Kyo se retourne, face au mur et finit par s'endormir. De son côté Kyoshiro n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil à cause des gémissements émis par l'autre samurai.

Alors il se lève et colle son futon à celui de Kyo. Ce dernier, toujours endormi et sentant seulement une présence dans son dos se retourne.

Le temps pour Kyoshiro de s'allonger et déjà Kyo se colle à lui, dans la même position que cet après midi.

Kyoshiro sourit et passe un de ses bras autour du corps contre lui tandis que sa main libre se perd dans la chevelure ébène.

Il s'endort.

Dans la nuit le fusuma s'ouvre doucement et une tête passe dans l'entrebâillement. Miko sourit à la vue des deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Le réveil risque d'être mouvementé.

Elle referme la cloison et s'en va dormir.

Dans la chambre, la nuit reprend ses droits sous les rayons bienveillants de la lune. Blanche et pure.

Dans l'ombre un corps se rapproche d'un autre et se serre encore plus contre lui, soupirant de bien être.

On ne croirait pas qu'ils sont des samurais à les voir ainsi. Innocents dans leur sommeil, pourtant monstres dès l'éveil.

La nuit passe et l'aube se lève, lasse, monotone, dévoilant les larmes des étoiles sur les pétales des fleurs et l'herbe verdoyante.

Une chaleur contre le flanc; le démon s'est transformé en loup, à l'image de son sabre.

Le fusuma s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaître une Miko radieuse. Elle referme la cloison et enjambe les corps entremêlés pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air froid qui fait frissonner le tas vivant.

Deux paires d'yeux s'entrouvrent et tombent l'une dans l'autre. Un sourire d'un côté , un sursaut de surprise et un regard mauvais de l'autre.

- Bien dormi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le ton est sec, le regard acéré.

- Je t'empêche de couiner en dormant.

Un grognement animal et le démon se dégage de l'étreinte de l'autre d'un mouvement brusque, vite suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

- Kyo, tu n'es pas encore totalement remis, tu te souviens?

- Miko…

- Tu dois faire attention à tes poumons. Ils ont cicatrisé mais pas complètement. Le fait que tu puisses te lever est une bonne chose. Tu devrais être guéris ce soir.

- Je compte pas rester là toute la journée.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu risques de rouvrir toutes tes plaies si tu bouges.

Un grognement frustré et un sourire goguenard.

- Je vous apporte le déjeuner dans une demi heure, allez donc vous laver. Kyoshiro, tu peux l'aider à marcher?

- Oui bien sur. Merci Miko.

Elle sourit et les met gentiment à la porte, Kyo appuyé sur l'épaule de Kyoshiro.

- Elle m'énerve!

- Je vois ça, mais en attendant tu sens le fennec et c'est loin d'être agréable.

- Je t'emmerde Kyoshiro! J'ai passé deux jours dans une chambre qui n'a pas été aérée sans bouger, allongé sur un futon.

- Je sais, je dis ça pour t'embêter. Et ça marche.

Un grognement sourd lui répond alors qu'il laisse échapper un gloussement digne d'une jeune pucelle.

- Aller, en route. Le loup a bien besoin d'un bain.

- Tu fais des progrès.

- Hein?

- Tu as dit « le loup »; tu fais des progrès.

- Espèce de rat a moitié crevé! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Que tu commences enfin a voir la réalité et à reconnaître ma supériorité petit chiot.

- Kyo… Retire ça tout de suite!

- Non… Après tout c'est la vérité.

- Je te jure que tu vas te débrouiller tout seul si tu ne retires pas ça tout de suite!

- Aucune chances; si Miko l'apprend tu signes ton arrêt de mort, alors rend-toi utile pour une fois veux-tu?

- Je…

- Kyoshiro?

- C'est bon t'as gagné. En route.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être un gentil petit chiot obéissant.

- Kyo!!

Devant l'air outré et coléreux de Kyoshiro, Kyo se met à rire. Et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il se met à cracher du sang.

- Et merde!

- Tu veux que j'appelle Miko?

- Nan. Avance. C'est pas grand chose.

- Ok, comme tu voudras.

Ils reprennent leur progression vers les bains, silencieux. Les autres résidents ne sont pas encore levés et ils comptent bien profiter du calme.

Kyoshiro lâche Kyo et se déshabille avant de mettre une serviette propre et chaude atour de sa taille.

- Tu viens Kyo? Dit-il en se retournant vers un Kyo… toujours habillé.

- Euh…

- Tu veux peut être que je t'aide a plier tes vêtements?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Ou comment être trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Kyoshiro revient sur ses pas et s'approche de Kyo, passant se bras autour de sa taille pour délasser son obi. Tirant légèrement sur le lien de soie pour le laisser s'écouler lentement en une douce chute vers le sol.

- Kyoshiro?

L'enfant démon semble étonné, surpris par le comportement de l'autre homme. Il a les bras ballants et lorsque son kimono s'ouvre, il ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre.

Et il apparaît, nu aux yeux d'un jeune homme hagard qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, subissant lui même ses pulsions, réalisant ses envies, comme envouté.

- Kyoshiro?

Il semble enfin sortir de sa léthargie et rougit subitement, se retournant pour tendre une serviette à l'autre homme.

- Excuses moi.

Un silence passe.

Deux bras l'entourent soudain.

- Ce n'est pas grave ; ne t'inquiètes pas.

- …Kyo…

- Bon on va le prendre ce bain?

- A vos ordres mon général!

Kyo rit doucement et ils avancent.

- Vas-y doucement, ça serait dommage que tu glisses!

- …

Kyoshiro le soutient et Kyo grogne.

- Arrête de grogner, ça changera rien. Dit-il en le rejoignant.

- J'aime pas être comme ça.

- T'aimes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi?

- Entre autre.

- Ah?

- J'aime pas ne pas ne pas pouvoir me défendre.

- Bah, j'te défendrai moi!

- Tu en es incapable.

- Bien sur que si j'en suis capable!!

- Kyoshiro, ce n'est pas méchant de ma part de te dire que tu ne le peux pas. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te blesser; deviens plus fort, plus fort que moi et là, tu pourras me défendre, parce que même moi je n'en suis pas totalement capable.

- …

- La preuve.

- Comment ça?

- Les soldats que tu as affronté étaient là pour moi Kyoshiro, pas pour toi. Et je n'en suis pas sorti indemne.

- …

Kyo se tourne ver lui et lui sourit doucement. Comme un grand frère?

En tout cas quelque chose de particulier les lie. Quelque chose d'important, quelque chose rien qu'à eux; qu'ils semblent ignorer mais que beaucoup voient.

Leurs regards ne sont pas innocents, pas réellement haineux non plus.

Magnétiques.

Attirants.

Attirés.

Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et leurs souffles se mélangent alors que leurs yeux se ferment. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, leurs langues se goutent.

Curieuses.

Impérieuses.

Dominatrices.

Leur baiser se fait plus sauvage. Les mains s'agrippent l'une à l'autre, à une nuque, des cheveux, elles sont partout.

Inquisitrices.

Joueuses.

Flatteuses.

Caressant et griffant la peau tout a la fois. Douce et traitresses, douce traitrise. Jamais rassasiées de la douleur et du plaisir provoqués.

Affamées.

Meurtrières.

Protectrices.

Deux hommes dit insensibles et pourtant tant de sentiments; ils se séparent, pantelants, essoufflés, excités. Leurs yeux brillants sont emplis des étoiles du désir.

Ils se regardent, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Le jeune homme au dessus se baisse vers l'autre et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chaste caresse.

- Kyo…

Un gémissement.

- Hummmm?

- Kyo… s'il te plait.

- Nani?

- Je…

Il rougit et son bassin se soulève pour aller a la rencontre du jeune homme qui le surplombe.

Sentant l'érection de son compagnon, Kyo sourit.

- S'il te plait…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais m'en occuper. Mais il va falloir s'occuper de ça aussi, dit-il ne menant la main de Kyoshiro contre son propre sexe érigé.

Le jeune homme s'empourpre encore plus mais un léger sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux noirs se mettent à briller d'une envie à présent à peine contenue

Il passe ses mains dans le cou du brun au dessus de lui, appuyant sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Sa langue retrace la mâchoire de Kyo puis va jouer avec le lobe de son oreille; lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

- Kyoshiro…

- Hai, watashi no oni.

- Oni?

- Hai.

- Doshite?

- …

- Kyoshiro?

- Nani?

- Dis moi pourquoi.

- Parce que…

- Oui?

- Parcequejet'aime.

- Pardon?

- Parcequejet'aime.

- Moins vite Kyoshiro, dit Kyo en riant.

Le jeune brun prend une grande inspiration puis se lance.

- Parce que je t'aime…

Il a baissé les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir le dégout dans les yeux de l'autre, ne pas voir de pitié non plus.

Pourtant rien ne vient. A part un souffle sur son visage. A part une main sous son menton qui le force a relever la tête.

Obstiné, il garde les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces.

La main sous son menton est passée dans son cou et caresse à présent les courts cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Une autre se promène dans son dos.

Ses yeux restent clos malgré les tendres caresses.

- Regarde moi.

La voix est douce mais il ne veut pas obéir. Ne veut pas _LUI_ obéir.

- Comme tu voudras…

Deux lèvres pleines se posent sur son front, puis sur ses paupières, ses joues, son menton, son nez… Des cils effleurent sa peau… Des mains se crispent sur les muscles de son dos, de sa nuque… Enfin, les lèvres tentatrices se posent sur les siennes. Une langue douce et pourtant râpeuse les caressent, attendant l'autorisation de poursuivre son exploration.

Il entrouvre les lèvres et laisse l'exploratrice envahir sa bouche. Tendre conquérante. Il la goute dans un ballet harmonieux: une valse langoureuse.

Et alors qu'il se fait plus entreprenant, elle s'éloigne de lui.

La chaleur reste.

Une pression sur son front; il ouvre les yeux et plonge dans deux rubis sanglants, brillant de désir et luisant d'envie.

- Kyo…

Un baiser papillon le fait taire. Il sourit.

Perte de temps?

Un sourire goguenard lui répond.

- Tes blessures?

- Elles vont biens. Vérifie par toi même si tu veux.

- Je ne peux pas voir l'intérieur de tes poumons.

- Alors fais moi confiance.

- Seulement si tu me laisses dormir avec toi.

- … D'accord.

- Je te crois alors. Mais ne force pas trop, on ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Profite.

Il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau. Lâchant ses lèvres, il descend dans le cou de Kyoshiro; laisse sa marque à la base de la nuque.

Les mains de Kyoshiro, jusque là inactives, passent dans le dos de Kyo, parcourant doucement sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des décharges électriques de long de son échine.

Lui tremble sous les lèvres impératrices de son compagnon; basculant la tête en arrière il gémit doucement.

Suivant les ondulations de leurs corps, l'eau les caresse, débordant parfois hors du bain, trempant leurs cheveux humides de buée.

- Kyo…

- Hn?

- Embrasse… moi…

Il halète, ses mains se crispent dans le dos de son amant alors que ce dernier s'amuse de son corps; caressant la partie immergée, léchant la partie émergée, pectoraux clavicules gorge nuque tétons de façon aléatoire, le rendant un peu plus fou à chaque caresse.

- Kyo!

Il gémit, supplie, se promettant dans son fort intérieur de ne plus jamais se faire avoir, de ne plus jamais se soumettre à personne.

- Hayaku!

- Du calme Kyoshiro… je ne vais pas te laisser en chemin.

Il rit.

Le démon rit de bon cœur et ce sont des yeux rouges pleins de tendresse qu'il pose sur son amant.

Kyoshiro grogne.

Frustration.

Son amant se colle à lui, se frotte, attise le feu qui leur brûle les entrailles.

Glissant une main le long du corps de Kyoshiro, Kyo remonte doucement ses caresses.

Genoux, cuisses, fesses, flanc, torse, gorge, mâchoire, pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux, détachant le lien les maintenant en hauteur.

Alors que la masse sombre tombe sur les épaules du jeune homme, il passe sa main dans la nuque de celui-ci, ses lèvres se perdant sur a mâchoire et finissant sur le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, le léchant et mordillant, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus pressants.

- Kyoshiro…

- Humm?

- Tu es toujours… vierge?

- Hum naaAAAAAN… KYO!

- C'est bon je reprend.

Il sourit de façon perverse, sa main toujours immergées caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant, s'approchant lentement de son sexe érigé.

Kyoshiro se tortille, il veut plus. Et plus il s'agite, plus Kyo le fait languir.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à supplier une nouvelle fois, la main immergée de Kyo se referme brusquement sur sa virilité brulante. Il gémit d'extase et son bassin entame de lui même un mouvement de vas et viens.

Une main se pose fermement sur sa hanche et l'immobilise.

- Tu ne m'attends pas?

- KyooOoOooOooOOoOOO!!!

Une plainte transformée en gémissement.

Le mouvement reprend, lent, langoureux, affolant.

Une bouche se presse contre une autre, une langue glisse contre des lèvres.

- Kyo. Viens!

- J'arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Insinuant un doigt en son amant, il le prépare à sa future intrusion.

Kyoshiro gémit, se cambre.

- PLUS!

Un deuxième doigt viens rejoindre le premier. Puis un troisième.

Kyoshiro se tord d'inconfort mais ses mouvements brusques accentuent la pression de la main sur son membre dur, le faisant gémir.

Attendant qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion, Kyo l'embrasse langoureusement.

- Kyo, viens, j'en peux plus.

- Ne sois pas si pressé.

- C'est pas toi qu'on frustre!

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas moi, répond-il, narquois. Ce n'est pas moi mais c'est à cause de moi que tu l'es.

- Kyo!

Il retire ses doigts et Kyoshiro gémit de frustration. Il se tortille d'impatience.

- J'arrive Kyoshiro.

- Dépêche toi ou je te jure que je me finis avec la veuve poignet!

Kyo sourit, se penche et l'embrasse alors qu'il le pénètre lentement, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser.

Kyoshiro gémit à gorge déployée, le plongeant au plus profond de lui même dans un mouvement brusque.

La sensation étourdie Kyo, lui fait pousser un grognement rauque. Il s'immobilise.

Et c'est Kyoshiro qui, d'une pression sur ses reins lui fait comprendre qu'il est prêt.

Kyo entame un mouvement de va et viens lent, lascif. Il gémit et grogne tout à la fois.

- Kyo!

- Hn?!

- Hayaku!

- Iie.

- Doshite?

Il ne répond pas, le regarde puis l'embrasse.

- Kyo?

- Attends moi…Kyoshiro.

- Si tu veux, démon aux yeux de feu.

Sentant le plaisir monter, Kyo accélère. Ses mains sont sur les hanches de Kyoshiro qui s'accroche à son cou.

Ils gémissent ensemble, Kyoshiro mord l'épaule de Kyo pour ne pas hurler chaque fois que son amant frappe sa prostate.

Ils halètent.

Accélèrent encore leur mouvements; la montée reprend.

Kyoshiro se tord, gémit, n'est plus que sensations. Le moindre frôlement entre sa peau et celle de Kyo le fait frissonner de plaisir.

Les caresses prodiguées allument en lui un feu intense, fougueux, à l'instar d'eux.

Ils s'apprennent encore, essaient de résister à la vague brulante, foudroyante qui déferle sur eux.

Reproduisant un ballet millénaire, ils avancent vers l'extase.

Kyo calque leur tango ensorcelant sur le sexe de Kyoshiro, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son existence même.

- Kyo…

Un nom lancinant sur un rythme langoureux, Kyoshiro se sent partir, loin, très loin.

Et dans un cri étouffé, le plaisir explose en lui, raz de marée dévastateur, le faisant se tendre, contracter tout les muscles de son corps.

Kyo le suit dans la lumière blanche qui semble les éblouir et se relâche en lui avant de retomber lentement contre lui.

Ils reprennent leur souffle et se dévisagent avant de se sourire doucement.

Kyoshiro baisse la tête pour embrasser son amant.

- Ça va?

- Oui. Et toi?

- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas blessé, Oni.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour tout Kyoshiro.

Ils se lèvent, vident le bain et se rincent. Une fois secs, ils enfilent des kimonos propres que Miko leur a posé entre temps pour regagner leur chambre où les attend un déjeuner complet.

Kyoshiro s'assoit et patiente.

- Quoi?

- Tu comptes rester debout longtemps?

- Humpf!

- Viens la Kyo.

- Kyoshiro!!

- Oh, arrêtes de faire ta vierge effarouchée, de toute manière l'auberge entière a du nous entendre et, en dehors de Miko, personne n'entrera ici.

Kyo grommelle mais vient tout de même s'assoir aux côtés du jeune homme.

- On aurait du être plus discret…

- Sincèrement Kyo, on s'en fou. Personne ne nous fera de remarques. Et leur avis n'est pas vraiment important, tu ne crois pas?

- Et bien, si on prend en compte que tu risque de te marier avec Sakuya…

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Qui sait, tout peut arriver…

Le silence s'installe, pesant.

Ils se mettent à manger, sans un mot, leurs souffles à peine perceptibles.

Ils ne prennent pas réellement le temps de savourer ce qu'ils avalent, finissent rapidement le plateau.

Kyo se lève et va le déposer devant la porte puis revient s'assoir, saisissant le Tenrô au passage.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses te battre.

- Je ne compte pas me battre.

- Que veux-tu faire alors?

- …

- Kyo, que vas-tu faire avec le loup céleste?!

- Vivre.

- Un jour, je te battrais et je le prendrais.

- Et qu'en feras-tu?

- Je le scellerai!

- Ha ha ha! Tu crois pouvoir y arriver?

- Je jure qu'un jour je le ferai!!

- Jure tant que tu veux, on verras bien…

Il sort le sabre de son fourreau ébène, le contemple, sourit.

- Tu es magnifique, Tenrô, murmure-t-il.

Il passe sa main de la garde à la pointe, regardant la lame avec tendresse et dévotion.

- Je risque de devenir jaloux d'un sabre; pitoyable.

- En effet…

- Kyo…

- C'est bon j'ai rien dit.

Kyoshiro soupire. Son récent amant ne semble pas vouloir lui faciliter les choses. Tant pis, il se battra pour lui faire entendre raison; après tout, il avait l'habitude.

Il se lève à son tour et va rejoindre son compagnon posté sur la fenêtre.

Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il se colle contre son dos. Une de ses mains passe sous le kimono noir et vient se poser sur son torse.

Frissons.

Son souffle se pose sur la nuque de Kyo, son front contre son crâne, son nez dans la masse ténébreuse de ses cheveux.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas?

- Tu dois la protéger.

- Et alors?

- Je dois tuer celui qui partage son cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Moi pas.

- Comment ça?

- Moi, je ne me fais pas confiance.

- Tu devrais…

- Je ne sais pas ; je suis l'enfant démon après tout… je suis capable de tout.

- Je sais…

- …

Kyoshiro se serre un peu plus contre Kyo.

- Reste au moins cette nuit. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras mais tu m'as promis au, moins une nuit.

- Non, je te les ai toutes promises. Et je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse.

- Je sais.

- …

- Dis, après moi, tu aimeras à nouveau?

- Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve; peut être que oui, peut être que non. Ça ne se commande pas ce genre de chose.

- Je sais, mais…

- Je sais Kyoshiro. Moi non plus je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je…

- Kyoshiro.

Il referme son fourreau sur son sabre, se retourne pour lui faire face, lui sourit.

- Kyoshiro…

- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies, je ne veux pas oublier, mais encore plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes… Reste. Juste cette nuit.

- De toute façon Miko ne me laissera pas partir.

Kyoshiro sourit dans son cou, faisant naitre un éclat différent dans les yeux sanglants. Kyo resserre sa prise sur le jeune homme.

- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir pallier?

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es fort, tu y arriveras.

- Si tu le dis…

- Ne sois pas si désinvolte lorsqu'on te fait un compliment. Prends-le comme il vient, sans te poser de questions, compris?

- Oui.

Kyo lui relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien. Souriant légèrement, une lueur tendrement amusée dans les yeux, il se penche vers Kyoshiro et l'embrasse.

- C'est bien alors.

Il se détourne alors de Kyoshiro pour s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son amant se colle à son dos, pose sa tête sur son épaule. Et dans le silence relatif de la campagne environnante, ils admirent le paysage; profitant de la proximité improbable de l'autre, se ressourçant avant de repartir dans le combat qu'est leur vie.

La journée passe dans le silence et le calme. Seules leurs respirations et quelques baisers se font entendre, accompagnés du froissement des tissus sur leurs peaux.

Le regard fixé sur le soleil couchant, ils se rendent à peine compte de Miko qui vient d'entrer et les regarde, attendrie.

- Vous n'êtes pas descendus manger.

- Désolé Miko.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vous ai apporter quelques petites choses. Vous n'aurez qu'à tout poser devant le fusuma.

- Merci Izumo no Miko.

Elle sort en souriant alors qu'ils s'assoient l'un contre l'autre pour manger.

Le repas se passe en silence, aucune parole n'est échangée, seuls les regards se croisent, s'accrochent; le silence ici est plus révélateur.

Kyoshiro se lève et va déposer le plateau vide à l'entrée de la chambre puis revient s'assoir, cette fois sur les genoux de Kyo.

Ils ne parlent toujours pas. Pour dire quoi de toute façon? Ce qu'ils ont déjà dit? Ce que tout deux savent? Ça ne sert à rien.

Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés pèle-mêle sur les tatamis de la pièce.

La lune les veille alors qu'il semble y avoir trois entités dans la chambre: eux, et leur amour.

Lorsqu'elle se couche dans l'ombre du soleil levant, seule, elle semble bien triste cette lune diaphane.

Elle semble triste à la vue de ces deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'est à se demander si elle connait leur histoire. Si elle perçoit le lien qui les unis et les empêche d'être ensemble.

Lorsque les yeux s'ouvrent pourtant, ce sont deux sourires qui fleurissent sur les lèvres qui se cherchent et se gouttent.

Deux sourires qui se voilent et se fanent dès lors que le baiser prend fin.

- On s'arrête là, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- On s'en va maintenant?

- Oui.

- Chacun de son côté?

- Non.

- Ensemble puis séparés donc.

- Kyoshiro…

- Je sais. Je voulais simplement que tu me le dises une fois.

- Regarde moi Kyoshiro.

Le jeune homme lève la tête qu'il avait baissé, honteux.

- Je t'aime, alors crois en moi? S'il te plait.

- …

Les yeux de Kyoshiro se voilent de larmes alors qu'il se serre contre son amant.

- Aller, prend tes affaires, on doit y aller.

- Et pour Miko?

- J'ai déjà payé notre séjour ici Kyoshiro.

- Quand ça?

- Il y a quelques années. Chaque fois que je viens, je sécurise un peu plus le périmètre. En échange elle me soigne, me nourrit, me loge ainsi que ceux qui voyage avec moi. Tu n'as rien à payer.

Il sourit et défait son étreinte pour aller rassembler ses affaires. Kyoshiro fait de même de son côté.

- On sort par où?

- La fenêtre. Je ne veux réveiller ou croiser personne.

- Ok, je te suis, je suis prêt.

- Alors on y va.

Il attrape Tenrô et saute par la fenêtre, atterrissant souplement dans l'herbe, sans bruit, bientôt suivit par Kyoshiro.

Ils marchent quelque temps et, alors que leurs pas les mènent sur une route, ils atteignent un embranchement.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare.

- Oui.

- Ne soit pas triste Kyoshiro.

- N'oublie pas Kyo.

Ils se sourient une dernière fois, s'embrassent doucement et se tournent le dos.

- Et, sauf dans ton cœur…

- … et ta tête…

Ils s'éloignent un peu plus, toujours dos a dos.

- Ne laisse pas de traces, jamais.

Ils sourient aux mots de l'autre, toujours de dos. Ils se sont compris. Jamais ils ne se retrouveront ainsi; mais leurs cœurs se comprendront toujours.

Même lorsqu'ils ne s'aimeront plus.

Confiance absolue,

Invisible,

Indélébile,

Irrepérable,

Intraçable.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
